Close to His Heart
by Yonahdoxie57
Summary: Cas tries to save Dean. "Let's chat before I have to pull your vessel’s intestines up your throat?”Michael's words, in Dean's voice, were carefree and yet as threatening as possible. Like a chill millennial who trained killer tigers as a hobby. Both positively sociable and yet uniquely and extremely brimming with powerful rage. DESTIEL! no smut just fluffy whumpy stuff, post s.13
1. chapter 1

I'm not one for author's notes but I'm really getting into this story. It starts off slowish, falls into action that then ends heavy in whump and fluff. I've loved writing it! I hope someone might like reading it!

Enjoy!

"I don't care if it's irrational, Jack. However, you are correct in saying so."

Cas and Jack were already knee deep in conversation when Sam learily walked into the kitchen shuffling his feet to the coffee maker.

"Sam, you did not sleep soundly last night." Cas informed him as the hunter fumbled with the coffee maker.

"You don't say." Sam's sass was apparent, even to the angel.

Jack chimed in his unnecessary opinion on the topic. "Contrary to popular belief alcohol does not actually help you sleep better, even though you feel more tired. In fact it-" Cas stifled the walking Google mid sentence with a glare. Jack cleared his voice and changed the subject. "Sam, I need your help."

"What." Sam was unamused. His brother was who knows where, the self inflicted hangover from the warm whiskey was not helping and now an overexcited Jack wanted his help with something. He wished it was something simple like if the newest remake of Macgyver was worth watching or if coffee is best enjoyed hot or iced. You know, simple, normal things they could enjoy a debate over coffee. With Dean missing for three days now the whole team was itching to find him and extract the archangel from their unofficial, beloved leader.

"I need help convincing Cas that he's crazy." Jack announced.

"I'm going to find Dean." Castiel announced himself.

"Yeah, Cas, we all are. As soon as we find a way to get Michael to leave his body and Rowena figures out her new location spell." Sam assured him and looked to Jack to see if that was enough to satisfy him.

"No, I'm going now. I can't wait any longer." Cas stated.

"That's all well and good but you have no idea where he is and what would you do to get Michael out?" Sam argued gently.

"I'll look everywhere and I'll think of something." Cas didn't waver.

"What? That doesn't make any sense Cas. You're not being rational."

Jack smiled and perked up. "That's what I said!"

"You can't stop me." Cas spoke gently but with a sense of firmness that made his words sound non-negotiable.

"I know I can't." Sam replied. Jack turned fast to look at Sam. He had agreed so easily. This look made Sam explain himself. "Look, so, I know…" He paused so to carefully choose his next words. "I know how you feel about, Dean." Cas' expression was always so difficult to read and from what Sam could tell this one was a brilliant and effortless poker face. "I'm right, right? You like Dean. Like a lot?" Sam questioned.

Jack's mouth hung open and he turned slowly to watch Cas reply.

After a few moments, which spoke volumes themselves, Cas finally replied with composure. "We share a more profound bond, true."

"That's not… God." Sam rolled his eyes and sipped more coffee. "Just say it Cas, you'll feel better. I. Love. Dean. Just try it."

Cas glared at Sam fully knowing the words but found it extremely difficult. "I...l-lo-uhh-ve…." He choked a little and before he could regain composure Jack's excitement cut in.

"DEAN! YOU LOVE DEAN!?! I KNEW IT!!" Jack bounced happily in his seat nearly spilling Sam's coffee everywhere. Sam smiled even though this was making his headache worse. Cas blushed slightly and stared down at his hands. Jack continued. "I knew it! I knew it! I thought I felt it but I thought I was just trying to imagine what I wanted for a family with actual parents that loved each other, but, wow! This is great!" He beamed smiles between them. "Oh sorry, Sam, no offense, you're more the Uncle type."

"That's fine with me, kiddo." Sam grinned and placed a hand on his 'nephew's' shoulder and patted him proudly. Then Sam continued the conversation. "See Cas, we all know. You two just have to figure it out."

There was silence while Castiel worked up the courage to reply. "Dean would never… he won't reciprocate my feelings and I've come to terms with that but that isn't going to keep me from saving him from Michael."

"Dude, you haven't even told him?! You don't know that for sure! Listen, if had a nickel for everytime I caught a hint that Dean might be Bi then I'd be able to by my own car."

"Bi?" Jack questioned.

Cas answered. "It's short for bisexual. It means the person is interested in romantic and potentially sexual relations with females and males."

"Oh. I thought everybody was like that. Why is there a term for 'normal'? And Cas, you technically don't have a gender."

This time Sam replied. "Actually, no, most people choose members of the opposite sex, mostly because that's just what they like but also sorta because that's the way the early Christians and other popular ancient religions said it was supposed to be. So it became what was considered 'normal' and socially acceptable. Also in order to preserve human life and further your family line a man needs to have sex with a woman to make babies at some point."

"So… is there a law against being in love with someone who is the same sex or even gender as you?" Jack asked so innocently.

Both Sam and Cas sighed jointly but Cas answered this tough question. "Well, yes and no. There are those who don't care either way whom others decide to spend their lives with. But then there are those who stand up and fight against it based on their incorrect interpretation of scripture found in the Old Testament. Do you know which one?" Cas tested Jack's biblical knowledge proudly, knowing he knew the answer.

"Is it...Leviticus... chapter eighteen verse twenty-two?"

"Yes." Cas agreed and smiled at his pupil.

"You shall not lie with another man as one lies with a female, it is repulsive." Jack quoted perfectly.

"Correct. The old King James version says: 'Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination.'"

Sam added. "Another newer version actually says, 'Do not practice homosexuality, having sex with another man as with a woman. It is a detestable sin.' That version took a lot of liberties.

Jack was confused. "But in that same conversation God tells the people of Moses not to trim their beards or have sex with their mother in laws or to wear clothes made of two different materials woven together and how to drain blood from their live sacrifices that He demanded from them at time!"

"I know." Cas replied calmly.

Jack continued, undeterred. "The whole point of the Bible was to tell us that they don't need the stupid laws anymore now that Christ came. So why are these people stuck on that one scripture?" Jack stood up from the table, too frustrated to sit any longer. "They're not applying their own faith to the readings! Aren't they supposed to believe that God sent his only son to free them from sin and death and to be the ultimate sacrifice?!? Isn't a major part of being a Christian loving your neighbors as yourself?!?!? What are they thinking?!?!"

"Jack!" Sam spoke loudly to match Jack's level and motioned for him to come and sit down. "Jack, I know. I know it's frustrating. But Chuck, God, made it so that people have free will to do and think and believe whatever they want."

"Why did he do that?!" Jack was still fuming.

"Because, Jack, in order to truly love God it needs to be a choice. If he forced us to love him then love would have no meaning at all and life would have no purpose. If we can't make our own choices with free will then we might as well not live."

Jack replied calmly. "I see." His eyebrows were knit together but Sam could see the wheels turning.

Cas continued "Besides, if you read the actual Hebrew that went through many many versions that wasn't even written down till the late seventh century, way after God spoke this to Moses, it actually uses the less used Hebrew word for male that could mean a boy or a man."

Jack agreed. "So, don't rape little kids."

Cas went on. "Exactly, then the Hebrew word used, that roughly translates into English as 'lies with' or rather 'layings with' would be a better match, actually is associated with incest; having sexual relations with members of your own blood or legal family. And that would then match the rest of that chapter that goes into great detail about not sleeping with any of your sisters nor your father's or brothers' wife's."

"Don't women have a choice who they have sex with in the Bible?" Jack asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Not really." Cas said at the same time. "Not in the Old Testament anyway."

"So… Let me get this straight… There's a bunch of people out there who use an outdated, outdated in more than one way, scripture, that God himself recalled later in the Bible, to force other people not to love who they want to love?"

"Yup." Sam took the last bitter sip of his coffee.

While Cas replied in monotone at the same time again. "That is correct."

"You guys… That's nuts! We gotta do something!" Jack exclaimed and both men just nodded their heads in agreement.

"The POINT is that Cas and Dean love each other but their both too scared to tell one another."

"Cas!" Jack turned to meet him square in the face looking very serious and eager to help. "Is it because of those people? The crazy ones that think they're upholding God's laws?! I'll go talk to them for you, I'll tell them to stop. Okay? Will you tell Dean, then? You have to!"

Cas gave a grateful smile at Jack's eagerness to help. "It is not that simple, Jack."

"Yeah, Jack, let's just focus on getting Dean back in one piece first, alright?" Sam added.

Jack deflated. "Oh-okay...but you'll tell him afterwards right?"

Cas titled his head and raised a single thick eyebrow to indicate Jack had crossed a small line. "We'll see, young man."

All three sighed as the lesson about homosexually had passed.

"I'm leaving this afternoon." Cas stated.

"I'll pack a bag of angel gear for you." Sam said supporting the idea. "I'll stay here and research something, anything, that might help. I'll ask Mom for help too. Jack, you up for some research?"

"Of course! Anything to help Dean!" He sat up straight and replied obediently.

Hey guys! I promise the action and whump starts in the next chapter! I had to get my point across to Jack.

Enjoy!


	2. 2

After an exhausting location spell from Rowena was actually finished on time, Cas had a destination; Detroit Michigan. Sam packed a bag full of things that specifically wouldn't harm Cas accidently just by being in the vicinity. The barely repaired Lance, angel killing bullets, two pairs of Enochian cuffs, a knife with Enochian written all over it, an archangel blade they picked up after Lucifer was defeated, and a few other trinkets the Men of Letters had lying around.

Cas stood at the bottom of the stairs and hugged Jack who looked up fearful.

"Everything will be fine, Jack."

"How can you be sure?" He begged but Cas didn't have a good answer.

Sam walked up with the arsonal bag and handed it to Cas. Sam decided to answer for Cas. "Because, I quote, 'Gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day.'" He spoke with such meaning.

"Wait. What? Who said that?" Cas' head tilted.

"Oh, um, remember the Ghostfacers? You met them, right?" Sam stammered.

"Nevermind." Cas rolled his eyes and turned to leave up the bunker stairs and out the heavy door.

"Good luck!" Jack called as the door shut.

"Alright, kiddo, let's get to work." Sam ordered.

It was a lonely several hours drive for Cas from the bunker up to Detroit. He truly hated the city itself. The only impressive buildings were abandoned and falling apart. The people were mostly dependant on various forms of drugs and the ones that weren't were stuck in this illusion that the city could be saved but in reality they just needed to save themselves. The city wasn't worth redemption. It's people could always be saved, yes, and seek redemption or atleast sobriety, not the city itself. Detroit was a lost cause. It was as if the entire state of Michigan had given up on it by entirely avoiding to upkeep the surrounding roads, infrastructure, police and fire departments. Cas knew most of the people were only surviving on government money and didn't have the money to pay any taxes, so everything went sideways as a result.

Cas also mulled over what he wanted to do to Michael for taking over Dean and breaking the deal he had witnessed but knew it all had to be swept under the rug in order to preserve Dean, and hopefully save him.

He prayed to Michael as he crossed over the state boundary line and the road became bumpy.

"I'm coming for you brother, so help me if Dean has been mistreated in any way, shape or form, you will be punished at my hand first."

Just then, Dean's voice spoke slowly and filled Cas' head. "Oh, I look forward to it, little one. I'm waiting for you."

Cas swerved, almost totally off the crappy road, with that reply. This version of Dean's voice had made his spine tingle in fear. He hated that feeling. He had forgotten he would have to face Dean while fighting Michael. It was the perfect storm built up against him but Cas was determined. He picked up the phone to call Sam.

"Hey, you there yet?" Sam skipped the normal pleasantries.

"Nearly. I just got into Michigan."

"So get this, remember how we found that Men of Letters procedure to get a demon to be less...demony? We tried it with Crowley?"

"Yes, partly. It was highly experimental, was it not?"

"Yeah, well, before demons, the same priest slash mad scientist wrote down his theory to remove any foreign abstract supernatural being from its host. It's just a matter of finding the right prayer to counter the being."

"Did it ever work with an angel? Which prayer do I use?" Cas asked.

"We don't know yet. But we do know that you need to bring Dean, I mean, Michael back to the bunker, weakened but, well obviously, alive."

"You want me to capture, arguably the strongest being on Earth, ALIVE? And keep him incapacitated while I drive all the way back home??" Cas rolled his eyes.

There was a pause on the other end. "You can try, right?" Sam changed tactics. "Listen, Cas, you're the only one who can do this. You know Dean better than he knows himself and you know your brother's strengths and weaknesses. It's you all the way. You got this. I'll start looking for a prayer, right now."

Cas sighed trying to come up with a potential plan on the fly that fit Sam's specifications.

"Fine. Just be ready. Soon." Cas ended the call and tossed his cell on the seat. After some thinking he came up with an idea, a possible traveling route that just might work. One that wouldn't involve nearly anything in the arsonal bag that had been so carefully packed. Cas would still have to find a way to overpower the archangel, if just for a moment.

The spell guided him to a neighborhood, that was beside a busy freeway, where every two out of three houses were boarded up and abandoned. The house that Rowena pointed to on the map was also boarded up and marked uninhabitable but Cas parked the truck anyway and circled around back, looking for any sign that Michael might be inside. Cas couldn't push back the feeling that he could sense him inside. He didn't physically find anything but chose to pry the boards from the back porch door and look inside anyway. Michael could have flown in easily.

Cas carefully checked a few rooms walking as stealthily as possible.

"In here!" Dean's uncharacteristic sultry voice called from the front room of the small home.

Cas, wide eyed and nervous, came into the room from the hallway and saw something he did not expect. The following scenario was perfect for Cas' plan and he had to stifle a sly smile. A million things could still go wrong but this was the answer.

"Greetings, little brother, Castiel!" Michael spoke using Dean's mouth. "Come! Come! I'm greatly in need of a drinking partner!"

"You trust me?" Cas was so afraid his feet felt like they couldn't move. Every word he spoke had to be carefully calculated while never do scripted that they would let on to his true plan.

"Well, no, but we both know there's absolutely nothing you can do to harm me. So why not sit down and chat for a bit before I have to pull your vessel's intestines up your throat?" His words were so carefree and yet were delivered in the most threatening tone possible. He sounded like a wild millennial who properly owned and managed a large estate with killer tigers that he had trained himself. Both positively sociable and yet uniquely and extremely brimming with powerful rage.

Cas found a seat on a dusty armchair across the room from the matching and equally filthy couch upon which Michael lounged in Dean's body. Between them was a coffee table that was covered in boxes filled with alcohol of various kinds. There must have been alcoholic spirits from all over the world and of all different ages. A bottle hung in his hand until he took a long slug of it and tossed it into the unlit fireplace. This brought to Cas' attention the significant amount of broken glass that was spilling out of the hearth. Things continued to fall in favor of his plan.

"I see you have discovered alcohol." Cas spoke with the least amount of emotion possible, much like when he first took Jimmy Novak as a vessel. His entire being needed to rip Michael apart but Dean came first. Dean always came first to Castiel. Even more than the brightest rage Cas had ever allowed himself to bear.

"Yes, alcohol, it was one of the great loves of Dean's life, was it not? I dare anyone who knew him to say otherwise. I thought I'd indulge that side of me a bit. Besides, there wasn't nearly enough liquor distilleries still up and running on my planet to satisfy my thirst." He finished another whole bottle, tossed it, and broke another open. "You see, little brother, I feel as if Lucifer cheated me in our deal. I feel, what's the term…jilted. Lucy knew my plan was to conquer the Earth for myself but with so little angels here I wouldn't have an army. That's my whole thing. Michael the Archangel, Leader of the Angelic Army of God! Half the point of ruling the world and cleansing it of all the filthy sin of humans was to enjoy it with my brothers and sisters, for their benefit. But alas, there just aren't enough of us left, so I thought I would just enjoy this world's offerings for a bit before I move onto Plan B." He finished with a devilish smile while grabbing yet another bottle, smashing the neck on the table and drinking it down, broken glass shards and all. He tossed it in the fireplace with the others and grabbed another bottle to break open and enjoy.

"I see. What is Plan B?"

"That's for me to figure out still and you to find out, little one. So far, step one, you'll be dead. Oooh! I remember when Father made you! You were absolutely adorable, little one! You still are, you know, Dean thinks so too." Cas looked up alarmed. "I've been all over this human's thoughts and you are up front and center, little one! But he doesn't think he's worth having you. And damn straight! A human should never reach for an angel in such a way. It's disgusting and filled with such depravity I can't stand being in this filthy sin tank of a vessel. However, he is the best, fits like a tailored glove and all that. Isn't that tragic though? He at least honestly believed he didn't deserve to be happy and he punished himself by not allowing himself to get too close to you! Isn't that hilarious!?! Oh the HUMANITY! The only thing that could make it worse was if YOU had felt the same way!" Michael began to laugh in a fashion Dean never would have dreamt of but then he stopped abruptly focusing on Castiel's forced poker face. "Oh my, oh dear!! You can't be serious?!? You FILTHY little whore, you. No wonder your wings are losing feathers faster than the pestilence spread in Egypt!"

"Michael, please stop." This is most definitely not the way Cas wanted to learn of Dean's true feelings. It broke his heart thinking of all the suffering Dean had let himself endure. How long had he felt this way? Cas had to keep hiding his eruptions of emotions as carefully as possible for his plan to work. He couldn't afford an actual fight.

So Michael continued on mocking and laughing.

"No way! I can't believe that Father's "righteous man" and his "most beloved angel" want to…want to...ahhhh! Hahahaha!" The archangel grew hysterical with laughter and clutched his stomach dropping the most recent sharp bottle to roll on the floor.

That was his opening.

Cas leapt up skillfully and simultaneously clapped on the two pairs of Enochian cuffs onto his drunken brother's wrists. The cuffs, together with his wild drunken stupor, were enough for Cas to gain the upper hand if only for one moment.

Cas held the archangel blade dangerously close to Michael's neck. It was right along Dean's Adam's apple. The archangel grinned though Dean's white teeth and struggled under Cas' close grasp from behind. The blade pressed into the skin leaving a visible red line followed by a touch of blue grace.

"I don't want to hurt Dean but I will use this if you do not comply." Cas threatened in the deepest voice he could muster.

"Bite me." He replied, again with the sultry voice and a suggestive grin that made Cas' skin crawl.

Michael took Cas' moment of disgust and used it to catch him off guard then threw him up and over his head. Then he finished the move by tackling an unbalanced Castiel and pinning him down easily against the creaky floor boards. Michael straddled Castiel's tiny waist, then while gripping Castiel's thick hair in his left first, he began to relay punch after punch onto his face with the other. Cas begged internally for the beating to end. He didn't want to die by Dean's physical hand. What if Dean eventually survived and had to live, knowing he beat his best friend to death? Cas tried to wiggle free or block the hits but Michael was ferocious and unforgiving.

That was until, after countless hits into it, Michael stopped right in the middle of a swing.

"C-Cas?"

Cas squinted through an already swollen left eye and past a bleeding, broken three times over, nose to see Dean's gentle face looking so afraid and lost. There were tears in the corners of his emerald eyes that pleaded for help and forgiveness.

"Dean?... Is it really you?" Cas breathed.

"Run, Cas! He's going to kill you. Get away from me!" Dean's true voice was so fragile, Cas knew it was him. Dean managed to stand up allowing Cas to get up off the floor and stagger to stand. Dean screamed and grabbed both sides of his head with the same bloody knuckles on his right hand that had just beaten Cas to a pulp. The pain of holding Michael back was growing fast and he fell forward into Cas' chest who immediately held him close and supported his weight.

"Hold on, Dean." Cas spoke gently into his ear that relayed a positive outcome to Dean before they both vanished from the tiny dilapidated home entirely.

Enjoying it??? I really like getting those little hearts on my stories…you know the 'favorite' hearts. Each one is like a cuddle from a tiny adorable kitten to me.


	3. 3

The teacher in me says I should list my sources. Sam uses a real life prayer, with a dark and truly evil reason for being created, which he (I, the writer) has tweaked for the use in the the following precedings. Wiki had a good page in it if you are interested. I just wanted to point out they're not all my words during the prayer.

Enjoy!

Sam and Jack were working vigorously in a square concrete room deep in the bunker. Jack was drawing sigels on the walls that made his head ache, but he ignored it. Sam was etching more sigils onto a metal chair that was in the center of a ring of holy oil just waiting to be lit.

"What did he mean by, be ready? If he actually finds him and restrains him we'll still have time to prepare the room before he drives all the way back."

"Just trust me. I think he had a plan. I don't know how he's going to pull it off but I think-"

CRASH!

Just then a loud sound followed by the tune of breaking wood, falling shelves and flying papers echoed down the polished marble halls off the bunker.

"He did it." Sam mumbled before exclaiming. "C'mon!"

The two ran down the hall to the library and found shelves that had fallen like a card tower.

"Cas!" Sam yelled before he leapt onto the pile and started tossing back debris digging deeper into the mess until he found them.

Cas had somehow managed to fly himself and Dean back to the bunker with his broken wings. Obviously, it was at great personal cost. The landing was shotty at best and Cas lay there unconsciously holding onto Dean's body. He had taken the brunt of the crash himself, protecting Dean as much as possible. Cas fought past the bunker's warding system with the help of the key in his pocket, but it wasn't without struggle. As Sam removed more books and wooden pieces he saw that Dean's fist was to blame for the state of Castiel's face. Sam quickly grabbed Dean's limp arms, without knowing who was in charge of them at the moment, and began to carry him with one arm hung around his broad shoulders.

"I'm taking him to the room before Michael wakes up. Help Cas, now!"

Jack stumbled onto the wreckage and saw Cas' brokenness for the first time. "No." He muttered. Then he cried out while climbing over pieces of library shelf. "Cas! Castiel! Hey! I thought you were dead once please please don't be dead now!"

Mary, who had been in the basement archives, ran up to witness Jack pulling Cas out, broken and bloody all over. He looked up to Mary for help like a lost little puppy. "Let's get him to the infirmary!" She ordered and offered to help carry him down the hall as quickly as possible.

These two were shorter than Castiel so the injured angel's feet dragged along the marble and left a fresh streak of blood all the way from the library. They got him onto a bed and Mary frantically began to gather supplies. She didn't know why Cas couldn't heal himself at the moment or if modern medicine would help him heal but she had to stop him from bleeding out in the meantime. Just as she put down some gauze and ordered Jack to start removing his clothes, Cas suddenly grabbed her arm. Mary froze and gasped.

"Dean." Cas managed out. He gripped her arm tighter and pulled his head up slightly. "Go help Sam...save Dean." He begged.

"Dean's here too? You got him back?" Mary questioned and Cas' only reply was a stern glare followed by his eyes rolling back and his head hitting the bed with a thud.

"Jack?" Mary looked to him.

"Yes." Jack replied weakly at first but then snapped to attention. "Yes, Dean's here too. Go help Sam. I'll take care of Castiel."

Without another word she ran down the hall and followed the sound of her eldest son's terrible screams.

Dean stopped suddenly just before Mary rounded the corner of the hallway. She halted, thinking the worst, but Sam was still chanting in Latin. That must have been a good sign. She came to find Rowena carefully slicing into her son's throat and extracting Michael's grace.

"Get as much as you can, Rowena." Sam ordered over the file and open book he was reading from.

"Sam…" Mary whispered without taking her eyes off of Dean.

"Mom! Light the holy oil, when I say!" Sam ordered, desperately in need of more hands. "We don't have much time!"

Things were happening so fast so Mary jumped into the fray without question.

Sam began in Latin and switched to English but never once wavered in strength in the following words:

"In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." Sam began and Rowena made the sign of the cross on her forehead, chest and shoulders. Mary saw this and repeated the motion hoping she got it right. Sam continued.

"Sancte Michaël Archangele, Prince of the heavenly host You who have failed to hear the cries of God's people. You who have sinned against humanity and defy the laws set by God himself, will now stand trial and hear the words of the blessed that once sought your intercession. You will hear how you have become the new Satan of this world. By the grace of the God of peace and His Invincible Prince, these words will defeat you. Here and now." Sam stopped bellowing for a moment to signal to his mother to light the holy oil ring. He changed tone. "So this is really long. Hang in there, Dean."

To Mary's surprise her son Dean, replied. "You got this, Sammy. Don't stop till the bastard's good and dead. You hear me?" Dean breathed heavily and was only sitting up thanks to all the Enochian shackles strapping him to the chair. Sam nodded unbravely but then took a deep breath and began to speak with as much resonance as he could.

"Sancte Michaël Archangele, defend us in battle, and in the struggle which is ours against the principalities and Powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against spirits of evil in high places. Come to the aid of men, whom God created immortal, made in his own image and likeness, and redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devil." Sam paused making eye contact with Dean. "In this, Sancte Michaël Archangele, you have failed." The words hit his brother like a whip that caused Michael to be able to gain control.

"Oh, Sam!! Going with English instead of Latin? How come? Oh...I know! It's your mother tongue! Good choice. Very smart. But it won't work. You're forgetting something!" Michael teased.

Undeterred Sam continued.

"Fight this day the battle of the Lord, together with the holy angels, as already thou hast fought the leader of the proud angels, Lucifer, and his apostate host, who were powerless to resist thee, nor was there a place for them any longer in Heaven. But that cruel, that ancient serpent, behold, this primeval enemy and slayer of man has taken courage, transformed into an angel of light, he wanders about with all the multitude of wicked spirits, invading the earth in order to blot out the name of God and of His Christ, to seize upon, slay and cast into eternal perdition souls destined for the crown of eternal glory. In this, Sancte Michaël Archangele, you have FAILED.

Michael twisted and turned in his chair hit by another invisible burning whip. "Mom, go get Cas." Sam spoke without removing his eyes from his prey.

"But, he's out of it Sam! He can't even stand, let alone help with THIS."

"He has to!" Sam yelled. "Carry him in here if you have to!"

Mary, again didn't understand the whole plan, she only read the part about draining the grace with the right blade, but she trusted her sons and she ran to go get Castiel.

"Well, boy?" Rowena spoke. "Best get on then. Finish yur prayer!"

"Right…" Sam cleared his voice and began again.

"Sancte Michaël Archangele, This wicked dragon pours out, as a most impure flood, the venom of his malice on men of depraved mind and corrupt heart, the spirit of lying, of impiety, of blasphemy, and the pestilent breath of impurity, and of every vice and iniquity. These most crafty enemies have laid hands on her, the Church's, most sacred parts, her people. In this, Sancte Michaël Archangele, you are NOW this the venom of malice. So far gone from what God had created you to fulfill!"

The Archangel writhed again and again each word landing a blow. Sam's words were like daggers. By now the holy oil fire was ablazen up to the ceiling and turned wildly like a tornado.

"Therefore YOU, Sancte Michaël Archangele, have raised the throne of YOUR abominable impiety, with the iniquitous design that when the Pastor has been struck, the sheep may be scattered." Sam turned to the door anxiously and found it empty. He spoke louder to carry his voice down the hall where he hoped a certain angel of the Lord was being brought down.

"Arise then, O INVINCIBLE PRINCE, bring help against the attacks of the lost spirits to the people of God, and bring them the victory. The people venerate thee as protector and patron; in thee holy Church glories as her defense against the malicious powers of this world and of hell; to thee has God entrusted the souls of men to be established in heavenly beatitude. IN THIS, Sancte Michaël Archangele, you have UTTERLY, failed and you have been replaced!" Sam's words gained volume just as Mary and Jack dragged an unconscious Cas into the doorway.

"Jack! Wake him up! I don't care what you do! He has to strike him with the archangel blade! It had to be him!" Sam yelled over the now swirling vortex of fiery holy oil that encompassed Dean and Michael. Michael spoke up in obvious pain. "You're killing him Sam! You're all killing him! It will be your fault he's dead!!" Michael screamed.

"Now!" Sam yelled again trying desperately to keep his pages still and losing his place from the gale.

Without but a moment's thought Jack reached for the archangel blade. If Sam's back wasn't turned away he would have stopped him, and Mary didn't know what he was doing until it was too late.

Jack took the blade to himself and with one quick pull cut open his own throat. Blood and grace spilled out. Rowena saw the panic and ran over to help. She made it in time to catch the fallen little half angel and quickly started murmuring healing spells over his throat. Mary watched on shocked at this turn of events and saw the tiny bits of grace run along the blood like leaves floating on a stream to Cas. It wasn't much. Jack had lost so much grace when he struggled to find a way to pass his father's test and willingly plunged a blade into himself then. All that he had left trickled to Cas. It was no wonder he didn't have his normal strength to carry Cas on his own. Mary could barely hold him up herself as she was losing stamina and mental strength. Three of her boys were now on the verge of death and there was nothing she could do. Everything was falling apart sound her. She felt helpless. Just then, Cas' voice cut into her fear and demanded her focus.

"Mary, take me to him." He spoke softly and wearily.

Mary looked on awed. She argued. "But the fire…"

"It won't harm you. Please, Mary, help me save your son."

"But you…"

"I'll be fine with you at my side." Castiel didn't have the strength to stand, as if his legs were paralyzed, but he smiled at Mary and that gave her all the strength she needed.

She picked up the blade, handed it into Castiel's weak grip and hobbled them over the line of fire. The angel in her arms screamed high and clenched his teeth as he was burned by the edges of the holy flame but was able to survive wrapped in Mary's arms.

He yelled back. "NOW, SAM!"

Do you like it? Is it exiting? Boring? Anything?


	4. 4

"NOW, SAM!"

Sam spoke loud enough to puncture the whirling howl of the vortex.

"I pray to the God of peace that He may no longer put the defeated Satan under our feet but that of Sancte Michaël Archangele! So far conquered that he may no longer be able to hold men in captivity! We offer our prayers in the sight of the Most High, so that they may quickly conciliate the mercies of the Lord; and beating down the dragon before us, the ancient serpent, who is the devil, Sancte Michaël Archangele, do thou again make him captive in the abyss, that he may no longer seduce the nations! AMEN!!" Sam cried out fiercely and the fire spun faster.

In the peaceful world where he stood on a still cloud that overlooked a gorgeous sunset, Cas contemplated his next move carefully while Sam finished the last part of the prayer in the physical world. He knew he had to stab Michael with the archangel blade but was trying to choose the best possible outcome for the annihilation of Michael and preservation of Dean with the little specks of grace he had left. Now that Michael was whittled down to nothing, Cas, a Seraphim, would be able to strike the final blow. Before Sam screamed 'Amen!' Michael joined in and prayed to Castiel in his mind.

"Are you really going to kill me, brother?"

"Yes." Cas answered easily.

"Is that so?"

"I've killed many of our kind. Why are you any different? You, who are so unworthy to be called the angelic protector of God's chosen people."

"You're not wrong. But I will take Dean with me. There's no way you can kill me and save him."

"I see you don't understand."

"What is that, little one?"

"I raised Dean Winchester from perdition, myself. I know every part of this man: every sinew of muscle holding him together, and every vein and artery that carries his blood. This man's cells don't split without me knowing. I could strike you with my eyes closed and still know exactly how to repair him."

"You're bluffing. And why did you save him anyway?"

"Because God demanded it."

"But then, why did you stay with him all these years?"

"Because my heart demanded it." Cas replied without skipping a beat.

"Cute. Okay one more question, I thought God left this planet awhile ago. Who is this God of peace? Who is this invincible prince? I thought that was my title? Who will smite the evil and all that? Who the hell does Sam think he's praying to?"

At that Castiel opened his eyes the real world to see Dean's face gleaming with sweat from the heat of the swirling torrent around them, then he heard Sam yell. "AMEN!"

Castiel screamed, in prayer, to answer Michael's question. "ME!"

He thrust the archangel blade into his heart, directly into Dean's heart.

Mary and Cas watched as blue light escaped his eyes and mouth and they both dropped to their knees, still holding one another for support. Cas shielded her eyes from the light. The fire ceased its dance and the explosion of blue grace beams snuffed out the remaining flame. Sam joined the family in the circle out of breath himself.

"Did it work?" Sam begged, kneeling down on the other side of Cas who could barely keep his head up.

No one answered.


	5. 5

"Dean? Dean!" Sam called frantically while he cupped his brother's face in both hands. "Open your eyes! Dammit, Dean!"

Cas was wildly out of breath. Without picking up his bowed head, the angel's hand flew up onto Dean's knee, almost like he was entranced in his sleep. Nothing happened for a moment but then the blade was pushed out of his chest and clanged onto the marble floor still covered with sigils that had been piercing Cas internally. Dean took in a giant gasp of air and began coughing up blood and shards of broken glass onto the floor.

Cas finally lost his remaining meager strength and fell the rest of the way to the floor. Mary was able to ease his way down so he didn't hit his head. Sam hardly noticed Cas pass out, since he got up and started releasing all the restrains he had on his brother as quickly as possible.

"Dean, hey, Dean? You okay?" He asked repeatedly.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean wheezed and spit out more blood. His throat was so dry from the fire, hoarse from all the screaming and sliced up from the glass of the alcohol bottles Michael forced down his gullet and now had just been purged.

But still, Dean found strength to talk. "Everybody else okay?" Once his right hand was free he reached for the place over his heart where Cas had stabbed him. It ached like an elephant was standing on his chest but nothing was there. No blood, no wound, just a mark like an old scar remained on his skin though a hole in the dark button up shirt Michael had been wearing. There were plenty of other non life threatening injuries but Cas took care of the worst.

"Well…" Sam turned to find Castiel resting in his mother's grateful lap with his eyes closed and out for the count. He then looked over to see an equally exhausted Rowena on the floor holding Jack by the doorway. She had just finished her healing chants satisfied with her work on Jack, giving Sam a positive nod.

Sam relayed to Dean. "We're a little worse for ware. But I think we'll be okay."

"Good, good, everything's gonna be okay, now, Sammy. Don't you worry your pretty... little... head." It was apparent that Dean was thoroughly exhausted as his words trailed off. As soon as Sam released him from the final restraint across his abdomen, Dean slumped down, fast asleep.

Sam, Rowena and Mary took the three unconscious boys to the infirmary and cared for them for the rest of the night. They couldn't help but show worry on their faces but each knew the worst was over. Their casualties were many but the death was only one, that of the unloved, unadorned, and unholy ex-Saint Michael the Archangel.

Dean and Jack each received saline drips and other necessary first aid. Dean had whip marks on his chest, arms, legs, shoulders and across his forehead. Each was carefully taken care of. Especially the one mark across his face that was bandaged with a roll of gauze that wrapped around his head so it wouldn't come of easily in his sleep.

Cas' wounds were also cleaned and patched. He had burns from the holy oil, bruises from being beaten and two large gashes in his back. Presumably from him using his broken wings to fly, not just himself but also Dean, back home. The three were left unconscious, there in the infirmary, while the others retreated to their own rooms to sleep off this nightmare.

\--


	6. 6

\--

It was a little past 3 A.M. when Dean woke with a start.

"Nooo!" He yelled out as he sat up in his cot and reached for the spot he had been stabbed. He took a moment to look around and realized where he was and that Michael was good and dead. Then he saw Cas and Jack laying on cots near him. "No." He whispered. "Guys?" Then he said, louder this time. "Jack! Cas! Hey!" Dean swung his tired legs out of the bed and stood to go to them when the IV in his arm held him back like a leash he yanked it out, tape, needle and all, with one quick wince. He made his way to Jack, who was closest. He gripped Jack's shirt into his fist and saw flash backs of Jack giving himself a lethal neck cut. He quickly checked his neck but only a light scar remained thankfully due to Rowena's quick thinking and skills.

"Jack, what were you thinking? Kiddo, I'm not worth this. Please be okay." He bowed his head and squinted back tears for a few moments.

"You have always been worthy of being saved, Dean." Jack spoke weakly.

"Hey, kiddo!" Dean was happily startled. "Just rest okay, don't talk. If you were fully human you'd probably be dead from all the blood you lost. You shouldn't have used that damn blade, kid."

"But, but I had to!" He protested weakly. "I knew Rowena could save my life and I had to get deep enough to get to my grace to get enough to Cas!"

"Cas…" Dean thought, as he looked over to the fallen angel but then focused back to Jack.

"I know kiddo. Just rest. Okay? And thank you. Thank you so much. You did good."

"Go be with Cas." Jack whispered as if he might wake the angel accidently. "He really loves you, you know...Don't tell him I told you!" Jack smiled and curled away from Dean and didn't see his ears turn red in the soft light of the hallway leaking in through the open infirmary door. Dean listened until Jack's breathing became regular and he was fast asleep again.

Dean sniffed as he tentatively caused the two steps it took to reach Cas' cot seem like a mile. "Hey, buddy." Dean was so nervous that he was shaking a little. If it was difficult to talk to him now, when he was unconscious, how was he supposed to do it with him eventually awake? "I um… thanks for saving my ass again. You really showed him! You… You were awesome!" He smiled proudly up at Cas' face that was unchanging and still. "I uh...I think by now enough people have told us we just haven't told each other. Michael spilled the beans all over the place but I'm pretty sure Sammy knew and probably told you too. Not to mention your mini-me over there. It's…it's actually been years now…and…God." Dean wiped a few tears from his face and he looked up at the ceiling in hopes it would make them stop. He took one deep breath to compose himself but it didn't really help. "I need you, Castiel." His voice cracked. "Please come back to me. Please be okay. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being so damned selfish. Please, Cas, just please forgive me one last time and I promise I'll do better this time. I'll make it all up to you..." Dean now tightly gripped Cas' right hand between his two and again bowed his head prayerfully resting his forehead on their intertwined fingers. His escaped tears fell off his nose and seeped into the white sheet that laid over his best friend.

They had removed most of Cas' normal clothes and dressed him in a plain gray undershirt and some gym shorts, probably Sam's, that were way too big for him. He was neatly covered with a thin white sheet. Dean composed himself and decided to lift the sheet to see the damage and saw the tiny cuts and large bruises not to mention the untold injuries underneath taped gauze pads and clothes. Castiel's face was covered in splotches of an ugly shade of fresh purple mixed with maroon, but thankfully not swollen anymore. A strong piece of medical tape was stretched over the bridge of his nose that Dean remembered the sound of breaking all three times.

"You love me this much, buddy?" Dean's eyebrows crossed together as he felt the pain in his right hand returning. He looked down at his own fist that had inflicted the damage. Maybe that IV drip included some pain medication as well. His knuckles were wrapped under a loop of gauze but he knew Sam must have covered it just so he wouldn't have to see.

"If you get better, please don't ever let me do this to you again, Cas." At that, Cas shivered through his nose as goosebumps noticeably crested down both arms. Dean quickly put the sheet back over him like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry!" He whispered frantically. "You don't have your coat and I bet your mojo must be at a record breaking low after all this. You must be freezing too, since you're practically human right now. Hang on a second. Be right back!" Dean continued on as if Cas could actually hear him then shuffled out of the room.

Soon enough Dean returned with the blankets from his own bed and a worn red hoodie. First he placed a blanket over the curled up half fledgling, who seemed to enjoy its comfort immediately as he settled into his pillow even deeper. Then Dean set his blankets on his cot and took the hoodie over to Cas. He gingerly reached across and pulled Cas upright but that's when he saw all the blood that had seeped out past the gauze on Cas' back and stained the shirt. "Jesus! What did you do? Is this… Is this from your wings?! Did you freakin' fly us here? I thought you convinced Michael or something!" Dean complained as he lifted his shirt and took the soaked gauze off to reveal two perfectly symmetrical wounds.

"Cas, buddy, no. Why?" One wound from each wing. "No no no no-no. This is bad. Dude, why can't you heal this up! C'mon this is important shit! Cas. Cas!" Dean shook Cas' shoulders abruptly and tried to forcibly wake him. Cas was a rag doll in his hands and Dean huffed out defeated.

Dean knew what he had to do but he was afraid to do it. The others possibly decided against it, thinking Cas would just heal up soon enough on his own. But Dean made the tough call. The wounds needed stitches in order to stop the bleeding or the near human angel would die before he could heal himself. So Dean turned Cas to his side and worked tirelessly until both the inner muscles and the outer skin were sewn up properly, cleaned, and covered with fresh gauze and tape. Finally, about an hour later, Dean pulled down the thin gray shirt, put the hoodie on him, covered him with more than enough blankets, moved his own cot till it was flush with his angel's and closed his eyes only to immediately falling asleep for several hours.

He woke up and saw Cas laying next to him still passed out. He reached over to squeeze the angel's hand.

"Should I give you two a moment?" Sam asked quietly with a grin that Dean saw once he spun around to find his little brother sitting in a chair on the other side of his cot.

"Geez, Sammy!" Dean chastised gripping his chest at his regretful sudden movement. "Shaad-up!"

"I'm sorry." Sam chuckled and beamed a proud smile. "We found you like this yesterday morning. I'm assuming you weren't sleep walking around the bunker, collecting blankets and putting stitches in Cas."

"No! I was awake!" Dean whined while he was still catching his breath and looking wild at his brother.

Sam kept up his laughing, stood up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder the way the brothers would, to wordlessly convey their happiness that the other was still alive. "I'll go get mom. She's been worried sick about you guys."

Sam walked out to the hall and turned left to find his mother. Dean picked his head up, looking over Cas and finding Jack still cuddled up in his blanket lightly breathing. Dean tossed his head back on the pillow and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Son-of-a-bitch this is all my fault. Again!" He whispered to himself. After a few more seconds of angst. Mary came jogging into the infirmary where three of her boys rested.

"Dean!" She gasped seeing him moving his arm. She ran over and embraced him leaning over the cot to get the best hug possible. Dean reciprocated wholly and shut his eyes tight, happily engulfed in his mother's sweet smelling golden hair.

"Hey, mom. I'm sorry about this. I'm so sorry!" He mumbled into her shoulder. She only huffed and sniffled into his letting him know an apology wasn't necessary.

"You protected your brother. Saved Jack. You saved all of us. Don't you DARE say you're sorry!"

He sighed. "Yes ma'am." He agreed on the outside but still held the guilt close to his heart.

Mary stood upright, content with her reunion with her first born.

"How are they?" Dean begged.

"Well, Jack wakes up from time to time and he even ate a little about…seven hours ago." She looked at her watch. "He said he's just tired and wants to stay with you guys. I think he just needs time to recover."

"Good, good. That's great." Dean nodded. "What about Cas?"

"Actually, we have no idea. Sam thought maybe some grace would help him but Michael's disappeared when he…" May didn't know what to say.

Dean finished her sentence. "You mean when that son-of-a-bitch ripped his cheap prom dress, whined like a baby when his date ditched him and got what he fucking deserved?"

"Yeah, that." Mary wasn't too thrilled with his self demeaning words but agreed regardless.

Sam sauntered in, having heard Dean's explanation. "Dude, you're not a cheap prom dress, but maybe you were on sale."

"Knock it off, jerk!" Dean complained.

"Not in a thousand years, bitch." And both shared a grin.

Mary was so glad her boys were back together. "What's that?" She asked about the glowing blue syringe in his hand.

"So get this, I called up Claire and told her everything that happened. Mom, Claire Novak is Castiel's vessel's daughter." He hoped his hand motions clarified done confusion. Mary just signaled from him to keep going.

"So, then I explained how bad Cas made it out and that he wasn't healing. I know Cas had possessed her, however it was very short, and she probably had a bit of angel grace in her like I did before and I thought it would really help him heal up. I told her how and she overnighted it to us."

"Like in the mail?" Dean couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we took out insurance on it and everything." Sam said proudly.

"Well, cause, you know, they'd replace it with something of equal value?! C'mon Sam! I can't believe you were that stupid!"

"Claire is in Botswana right now on a case and she wasn't going to be able to get here soon enough. Mailing it overnight made the most sense!" Sam defended their choices in the way the brothers would always bicker, like children.

"Geez, alright fine, just deliver the goods already, Mr. Mailman." Dean rolled his eyes.


	7. 7

\--

It had been another full day since Sam administered the donated grace and there was still absolutely no change in Cas other than that of a regular human healing up with modern medicine practices.

Dean was feeling more, like himself, but preferred to stay in the infirmary with Castiel. Besides, Michael ran him hard and burned the candle at both ends for three days straight. No to mention the cuts from the whipping hurt like a bitch and Dean preferred the pain meds that came in IV form.

Jack slept mostly, still in the infirmary as well. He would wake up every few hours to tell Dean that Cas was going to be okay. He would never admit it but he thoroughly enjoyed being cared for by his family. Little did they know, his secret but he would tell them soon enough.

Later that same day when it was late in the evening, Cas, for the first time, squeezed back while Dean clutched his hand. Dean was just drifting off to sleep but Cas' tiny movement jolted him awake.

"Cas?" Dean asked with hope. "Hey, Cas, c'mon buddy. Please, wake up and be okay. Please tell me you're okay!"

No reply.

Dean jumped up to stand next to his angel and prayed, again holding Cas' cold hand in between his two warm ones. Dean focused all his energy into the same repetitive prayer. 'Please, be okay. Please, be okay.' Soon, Cas moaned in the back of his throat and his brow furrowed.

Dean looked up to see the movement.

"Cas, hey Cas, everything's alright, I'm right here." Dean chidded as he gripped one of Cas' hands close to his heart while the other stroked his fluffy dark hair back off his face. He leaned in closer and waited impatiently.

Cas took a long deep breath through his nose ending in another grone before his eyes fluttered open to find the face he knew matched the voice he had been hearing all this time.

"Hello, Dean." He managed to whisper.

Dean couldn't stiffel his happiness for a second longer and he planted a quick kiss on Cas' lips.

"Ahhhh! I… I'm sorry! I just…" Dean stammered and took a step back feeling like he just took advantage of the situation.

"Dean, it's okay."

"Really? Hey, umm…" Dean stepped back closer but at a more respectable distance before he just blurted everything out in one breath. "Listen, I've kinda been totally in love…with...you for awhile now and I'm very sorry."

"Dean."

"No, wait, let me finish… You are just plain awesome in every fuckin' way and I'm so not. And this isn't fair to you and-"

"Dean."

"No no no no. And if you don't want something…between us…to happen after all this shit that I've put you through then just pull a Han Solo when I say 'I love you.' and you can just say 'I know.' and then just walk away and we can still be friends. Please still be my friend. Cas, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Dean stood there. Hands at his sides waiting for the verdict and ready to accept whatever fate Cas decided.

"Dean Winchester…" Cas sat himself up on his elbows so he could look at Dean properly. "I love you, too. And know that there is nothing, in any world it reality, that you could do to make me stop."

They beamed smiles at one another but right as Dean took another step in hopes he could kiss his angel again they were interrupted.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Jack finally yelled out unable to contain himself any longer. He sat up with his legs crossed like a schoolgirl, knees bouncing, hands holding his ankles, and his smile threatening to stretch past his ears.

"Jack? The hell?" Dean exclaimed while Cas rolled his eyes with the fed up attitude of a mom getting the midday call that her child left his lunch on the bus, for the fourth time this month.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew!" Jack didn't care how pissed they were. "Can I call you my dad's now? Or is that taking things too fast. Pop? Papa? Abba? Daddy? I'll have to get back to you. Would you be willing to complete a survey so that I might-"

Dean cut him off. "How long have you been awake?"

"Pretty much the whole time! I slept when you slept but I only stayed so I could watch you fawn over Castiel this whole time and finally witness THIS!"

"Go to your room!" Dean yelled and pointed to the door.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He happily leapt off the cot with ease and skipped out of the infirmary just as gleeful as ever.

"That little spy! I can't believe him!"

"Mmhmm." Cas agreed without expending to much more energy before a muscle cramp spasmed though back.

"Cas! Hang in there, okay? Hey, you gotta tell me you're gonna be okay, pal."

"Yes, but I will need significant recovery time to fully heal. Perhaps about a month or so should do it."

"A month?! Shit, man. It's that bad huh…? I'm worth all of this to you??"

"You have no idea."

Dean's ears turned red with a grin. "Shut up, Cas." He spoke this just before kissing Cas fiercely.


End file.
